


Blanket Cocoon

by Zauzat



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/pseuds/Zauzat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt of Martin in a blanket cocoon. Features a snarky Douglas coming up with his own solution to the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Cocoon

"Martin, why are you trying to imitate a silkworm cocoon with those blankets? May I assure you that the odds that you will burst forth as a beautiful butterfly are very low indeed."

"It's cold, Douglas, colder than a witch's tit cold, as anybody who doesn't walk around with at least a stone of accessory padding would notice."

"No need to be jealous, Martin, just because I fill out my pilot's jacket with so much more élan than you do. If you're cold, why don't you turn on the heating?"

"Douglas! It's only October. It's much too soon to turn on the heating, that would be an awful waste of money. It's only a brief cold snap."

"Honestly, Martin, you're such a spendthrift. It'll do you no good to get sick through your penny pinching."

" _Douglas_ \--" 

"Oh alright, we won't have yet another fight about how I am perfectly happy to be your ever-indulgent sugar daddy if only you'd let me, but your bloody pride is pricklier than a desert cactus. I'll just have to find another way to warm you up. Shift over."

"Douglas! Taking off my clothes is in no way going to make me warmer."

"Oh but it will, shared body heat and all that, classic treatment for hypothermia. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

"No you aren't! You did two years of medical school before giving up when you realised the workload was going to interfere with your social schedule. That does not qualify you as anything."

"Oh very well, be picky about it. But I am an expert on one Martin Crieff, having spent a ridiculous numbers of hours trapped with you in that cupboard Carolyn calls a cockpit. And my expertise tells me that one naked Martin wrapped up in the arms of one naked Douglas with both of them wrapped up in all these ridiculous blankets is going to be a lot warmer than a Martin shivering all on his ownsome."

"Fine, fine, although I suspect you have the usual half-a-dozen ulterior motives."

"I confess, oh all-knowing supreme commander! It's part of a devious master plan. You see, now that I have tucked up nicely next to me, I can share with you some other medical tricks, ways to persuade the blood vessels to dilate and bring the blood up to the skin that should warm you up very nicely."

"That will get you laid, you mean."

"Well, that is a delightful side-effect of the treatment, I do admit. Are you objecting?"

"Hmmmm.... no, no, not really. Not objecting as such.... oh yes! Do that again...."

"Your wish is my command, oh sir. Feeling warmer are we?"

"Oh yes, much warmer now."


End file.
